la primera nevada
by tomoeandikr
Summary: one shot Yuki se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que esta a punto de perderlo...¿la vida le dara una segunda oportunidad?


_**Hola a todos!! Bueno este es un one shot, de hecho el primero que hago, lo escogí de gravitation por que se me hace una serie muy interesante y divertida, espero les guste. **_

**LA PRIMERA NEVADA**

La noche había sido larga, el invierno ya había comenzado aunque todavía no caía la primera nevada. Pero eso no le importaba a Shuichi, estando con Yuki las noches eran cálidas, y su corazón estaba bien abrigado por que sabía que aunque el escritor era frió con el muchas veces lo amaba de verdad. No en vano habían pasado esos dos años juntos.

Esa tarde la tenía libre, Shuichi estaba en casa, mirando la televisión cuando se detuvo en cierto canal donde estaban hablando de Yuki. " _La nueva novela de Yuki Eiri a despertado gran polémica en sus fans, no es del estilo romántico y dulce que suele escribir y que lo a llevado a tantos premios, es agria y llena de dolor en palabras de un buen crítico, esto nos hace preguntarnos si Yuki esta pasando por un periodo malo de su carrera o es que simplemente esta es su verdadera naturaleza, fría e insensible que reflejo en su mas reciente novela… " _ decía el reportero cuando Shuichi se puso de pie y veía con indignación el aparato… " ¡¿Cómo PUEDEN DECIR ESO DE TI YUKI?!...¡¿FRIÓ E INSENSIBLE?!..." gritó el cantante viendo al escritor que escribía en su computadora sin tomarle importancia al asunto. " tu eres dulce y gentil, eso lo se yo…cuando hablas y pareces estar pensando, cuando cuidas al gatito de la esquina y esas cosas que me dijo el otro día tu hermana..¿en serio no podías dormir con la luz apagada? Eso es tan tierno…¡como pueden decir que no lo eres!...ahora mismo les llamo y les doy algunos…datos si señor me van a escuchar! " seguía diciendo el pelirosa paseándose por la alcoba cuando la paciencia de Yuki llegó a su fin al escuchar otra de sus historias de cómo el era tan adorable…

Afuera de la casa….

" ¡Yuki abre!... no estas siendo nada adorable!" decía Shuichi mientras tocaba la puerta, pero era inútil, el lo sabía, cuando Yuki se enfadaba no había nada que hacer… ya regresaría a la mañana siguiente… llamaría a Hiro y se irían de fiesta…si…

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

El silencio y el ambiente en la casa era totalmente ideal para avanzar en su novela, tenía café caliente a un lado, la calefacción encendida, su computadora encendida… tranquilidad y paz… pero…las ideas no fluían… por extraño que pareciera le hacía falta el ruido del mocoso, sus saltos, su alboroto, su presencia… " _demonios" _ pensó el escritor llevándose una mano al rostro y quitándose los lentes vio hacía la ventana, estaba lloviendo… y ya estaba oscureciendo… ¿lo había sacado llevando abrigo?...no recordaba… estaba tan enfadado que no se había preocupado por eso…pero… no había nada de que preocuparse…seguramente estaría de borracho con Hiro… De pronto una melodía se escuchaba… era una que el conocía perfectamente… pero no era la de su celular, era la de el… la de Shu-chan… Yuki se levantó y busco de donde venía el ruido, vio la mochila naranja y la abrió, vio el aparato sonando y prendiéndose, lo levantó y vio la foto de Hiro y Shuichi en la carátula…ese maldito pelirrojo…cuando no llamaba…era en verdad extraño cuando…espera si estaba llamando a Shuichi significaba que… Yuki entonces contestó el celular.

(conversación celular)

- Shuichi!...te hablaba para decirte que hoy no podré verte si…

- no soy Shuichi –dijo el escritor secamente

- Yuki-san…lo lamento…¿esta Shuichi?

- no esta… habrá ido con Fujisaki

- no…Fujisaki no esta, fue a visitar a sus padre y Ryuchi esta de gira con Nittle Gasper.

- ah.

- bueno ya le hablaré después… nos vemos Yuki-san.

El escritor colgó el teléfono….si ninguno de sus amigos no estaba entonces ¿Dónde estaba?... volvió a meter el aparato en su mochila cuando vio un bulto morado con monitos en la parte de enfrente…era la cartera de Shuichi… eso significaba que… lo había sacado sin celular, sin ningún lugar a donde ir….y sin dinero… El escritor se levantó y volvió a ver a la ventana y se culpo aún más cuando vio la nieve caer…la primera nevada. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su abrigo y salió de la casa… tenía que encontrarlo.

Recorrió todos los alrededores y nada… llevaba horas sin aparecer… entonces se le ocurrió el único lugar al que no había ido, el parque, siempre iba ahí cuando discutían…pero era una locura, no podía ser tan idiota como para estar en el parque con la nieve y esa ropa que traía… Yuki piso el acelerador hasta el fondo hasta que llegó al parque, se bajo del auto sin siquiera cerrar la puerta del conductor esperando que Shuichi hubiera sido más inteligente y se hubiera refugiando en otro lado.. Llegó al lugar donde se conocieron y a la largo vio la banca…y encima un bulto encogido… no podía ser el…no debía ser el… El corazón le latía a mil por hora, algo le apretaba el pecho y cuando pudo distinguir el cabello rosa de su pequeño amante se quitaba el abrigo conforme corría a verlo, al llegar lo envolvió en su abrigo de lana y pudo distinguir su piel casi azul, sus labios morados…estaba helado…

" Shuichi…despierta" le decía mientras caminaba de regreso al auto con el en brazos pero el chico no despertaba, no se movía..entonces el dolor que sentía le oprimía el pecho fue cada vez más fuerte, lo metió al auto y arrancó de inmediato, encendió el aire caliente para que el cuerpo de su amante se calentará pero al tocar su mano nada había cambiado…

" Shuichi despierta" decía una y otra vez el escritor tratando de despertarlo.

En un alto escuchó la débil voz del pelirosa " Yuki" dijo en un susurro casi inaudible , " me cuesta respirar" le dijo en un susurro, como si la vida se le fuera de las manos…

Fue entonces cuando Yuki sintió tal desesperación que soltó una lágrima como aquella vez que había llorado con el en el sofá… " ya casi llegamos, resiste" le dijo mientras esquivaba autos y pisaba el acelerador a fondo.

A esa velocidad pronto llegaron al hospital, Yuki cargó a Shuichi en brazos, entró s la sala de emergencias, " tiene hipotermia ayúdenlo" dijo al encontrarse con una enfermera la cual al ver el estado del chico enseguida llamo a un doctor.

"llévenlo a la sala de emergencias..esta muy grave" dijo el doctor con solo verlo, Yuki escuchó estas palabras y se dejo caer en el suelo…"_muy grave" _ se repetía en su cabeza, vio como se llevaban a su amante y desaparecía tras unas puertas. " _perdóname Shuichi…lo siento tanto" _pensaba en escritor… era su culpa…

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Las voces de otros a su alrededor lo despertó, aunque en verdad no había estado durmiendo, solo cerraba los ojos para ver si todo era una pesadilla y cuando los volviera abrir estaban en la casa…pero no. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con Seguchi viéndolo preocupado, a Hiro vuelto una fiera, a Fujisaki asustado sentado en una silla junto a K que estaba con el rostro entre sus manos y a Sakano extrañamente silencioso.

" ¿Qué sucedió Eiri?" le preguntó Seguchi a Yuki que solo atinó a cubrir su rostro con sus manos nuevamente.

" fue mi culpa"

" ¿Qué han dicho los doctores?" preguntó K sin tomar en cuenta la última respuesta del escritor.

"nada" respondió como si estuviera dentro de una pesadilla. Se levantó al ver a un doctor salir de la sala de emergencias, lo acorraló en la pared sin importarle las malditas apariencias- ¿Cómo esta?... ¡conteste!

" estamos tratando de que recupere su temperatura…el proceso es muy lento, parece que estuvo mucho tiempo en el frió, tenemos que realizar algunas pruebas para ver si hay daños a cualquier nivel en cuanto recupere la conciencia… -decía el doctor calmado

" ¿daños?" – preguntó Yuki sintiendo como el dolor que no se había ido se acrecentaba nuevamente -¿Qué clase de daños?

" físicos, mentales…principalmente a su corazón que puede sufrir un infarto" explicó el doctor.

" _Shuichi sufrirá daños… por…¿por mi culpa?" _ pensó el escritor sintiendo un verdadero dolor en el pecho, no sabía cuanto más podía resistirlo.

" ¿Cuándo despertará?" preguntó Hiro al ver que Yuki no decía nada.

" sinceramente no sabemos si despierte, si no lo hace a lo largo de la noche seguramente caerá en coma…y los daños serán más grandes" dijo el doctor.

" _¿en coma?...Shuichi en coma… no…" _ pensaba Yuki sintiendo como le faltaba el aire, la opresión en el pecho se había hecho más fuerte, tanto que se le hacía insoportable, tosió y se cubrió la boca con una mano… sangre, nuevamente sangre, pero eso no era lo más grave, ya casi no podía respirar…

" doctor… ¿Cuándo podemos…?" comenzaba a preguntar Hiro cuando vio a Yuki caer de rodillas, soltó al doctor y se cubría la boca aunque la sangre no dejaba de salir...

" Eiri" dijo Seguchi al momento de arrodillarse sumamente preocupado.

" ¡a un lado! " índico el médico llamando a una enfermera con una mano. – de prisa llévenlo a emergencias, esta sufriendo un ataque de pánico –dijo el doctor levantando a Yuki de los brazos ayudado por Seguchi que lo llevaban rápidamente a una habitación – respira muchacho..respira…-decía el doctor conforme iba caminando

" Eiri haz un esfuerzo" decía Seguchi caminando a un lado.

" no…puedo" dijo Yuki con la voz que le quedaba, sentía que la vista comenzaba a nublarse y una gran desesperación se apoderaba de el al no poder respirar más…

De vuelta en la sala de espera

" es terrible… primero Shindo y ahora Yuki…" dijo Fujisaki viendo la escena.

" ese maldito tuvo la culpa" dijo Hiro golpeando la pared. – Shuichi esta así por su culpa, seguramente lo saco…sin piedad…el no es su amante…el no se preocupa por nadir más que por el…y Shuichi… -decía Hiro con lágrimas en los ojos.

" es posible" –dijo K pensativo –pero si Yuki no amará a Shuichi no hubiera sufrido un ataque de pánico al enterarse de su terrible condición, su mirada denotaba desesperación.

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Su vista no estaba bien del todo, aún veía borroso, podía sentir como tenía un respirador ayudándole a sus pulmones, su cuerpo estaba débil, al enfocar bien la vista vio una mancha rubia, debía ser Seguchi…

" no te esfuerces Eiri" dijo el rubio que se encontraba sentado a un lado.

" ¿Cómo esta….?" Preguntó con dificultad.

" su temperatura esta subiendo poco a poco" contestó Seguchi " ahora duerme, yo te informaré si algo pasa" dijo el rubio y después Yuki cayó dormido. _" no puedo decirte que aún no recupera la conciencia…" _

FLASHBACK

" ¿Cómo esta?" preguntó preocupado por la salud de Eiri.

" a sufrido de enfermedad por estrés ¿cierto?" dijo el doctor revisando su expediente. " el ataque fue mas severo por eso, y esa es la razón por la cual el cuidado debe ser mucho mayor, por lo menos en unas horas debe estar descansando…ya veremos como reacciona"·

FLASH BACK

Seguchi Touma salió de la habitación buscando noticias de Shuichi cuando se encontró con Hiro que curiosamente también salía de la habitación de su amigo.

" ¿Cómo esta?" preguntó Seguchi al tiempo que iban hacía la máquina de café

" subiendo la temperatura, aún no reacciona…¿y Yuki-san? "preguntó Hiro mientras tomaba su café ya servido

" despertó por unos instantes pero se volvió a quedar dormido" contestó el rubio con su café en la mano.

"¿y los demás?" preguntó Hiro viendo el hospital casi vacío.

" K y Sakano se encargan de la prensa, mande a descansar a Fujisaki, Mika esta en camino"

" ¡¿Cómo esta?!" preguntó una chica muy agitada que recién llegaba. Mika.

" Shuichi igual, Yuki ya esta mejorando" respondió Seguchi tratando de escucharse calmado

" quiero verlo" exigió y Seguchi solo le señalo la habitación.

" duerme" le dijo pero Mika ya había entrado.

En la habitación de Yuki.

Mika entró en la habitación y vio a su hermano recostado en la cama, tenía los ojos semiabiertos parecía saber que ella estaba ahí, sin embargo no dijo nada.

" me preocupaste" dijo mientras se sentaba en el pequeño sofá viendo hacía la ventana, aún seguía nevando. " no creo que las cosas terminen así… Yuki… Shuichi es muy fuerte…lo sabes…así que no hay por que…

" es mi culpa" dijo finalmente el escritor en un tono que no se sabía si era de tristeza o de ira, quizás un poco de los dos. " me exaspero y lo saqué…pensé que era más inteligente y que se iría a refugiar a otro lado…fue un tonto…" dijo fingiendo molestia. " _pero no tenía celular ni dinero…lo saqué al frió sin nada con que protegerse…¿Qué clase de amante soy?... " _

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Estaba flotando en la nada, no iba a ninguna parte, no había nada…. pero eso le resultaba placentero, solo quería olvidarse de todo… de sus amigos, de su sufrimiento, de su vida, de Yuki… ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar….no más. Había luchado demasiado, siempre obtenía la misma respuesta, la frialdad por parte de el, no importaba cuanto se esforzaba nunca obtenía una palabra de aliento, ni una caricia, solo frialdad…¿a que regresar?...a ser tratado igual….

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

" Es hora de tu chequeo" dijo Seguchi al entrar con el doctor a la habitación de Yuki, pero este ya no estaba. Fueron enseguida al cuarto de Shuichi y ahí dentro se encontraron con el escritor sentado en el sofá de la habitación, se cubría con una manta pero no dejaba de fijar la vista en su amante…

" Eiri debes volver a tu habitación" dijo Seguchi poniendo una mano en el hombro de Eiri

" estoy bien" dijo retirando la mano de Seguchi. " ya recuperó su color…incluso su temperatura es casi normal…

" puede tardar un poco en…." Comenzaba a decir el médico tratando de explicar la tardanza del por que el paciente no despertaba.

" se esta dando por vencido" dijo Yuki con un tono sinceramente molesto. " el idiota se esta dando por vencido… "

" señor, el paciente aún no esta totalmente vencido…. Todavía quedan 3 horas para que despierte" dijo el doctor viendo su reloj. " tenga fe joven…" dijo poniendo la mano en el hombro de Yuki para darle ánimos.

" fe"…dijo Yuki para si mismo… era lo último que le quedaba…sin eso….el estaría perdido…¿Qué haría si en esas 3 horas Shuichi no despertaba?...negó con la cabeza, no podía imaginar ese futuro, fe era lo que tenía que tener…

ººººººººººººººººººº

Ya no regresaría, estaba decidido… ahí estaba bien…sin nadie…poco a poco perdería los recuerdos y… " espera" escuchó, era una voz que no sabía de donde provenía " no puedes darte por vencido..hay gente que te espera" le dijo…pero pronto lo superarían no?...no había nada por que volver…el estaría mejor sin el.

"¿estas seguro?" preguntó la voz. " mira" le dijo y le mostró lentamente una imagen de Yuki y el juntos…" _pero eso no vale…el estaba fingiendo" _ . La pelea…. " _el me corrió…fue su culpa…" _pero entonces imágenes que nunca antes había visto…era Yuki buscándolo, cubriéndolo con su abrigo, el en auto..y Yuki ¿llorando?...no el nunca lo haría por el. Imágenes de el esperando en el hospital, y una terrible imagen, Yuki cayendo de rodillas con dificultad para respirar…" _¿pero que le sucede?..¿se encuentra bien Yuki?"… _" cayo de rodillas al enterarse de que tu podrías quedar mal…." " Yuki…

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

La cabeza le dolía, volvió a ver su reloj, solo faltaba una hora…y el no despertaba, no podía estar dándose por vencido….¿por que?...¿no podía ver que si el se iba entonces el … quedaría perdido… maldita sea… abrió los ojos y lo vio…" no te des por vencido…no ahora…" dijo y después sintió las lágrimas salir de nuevo… se quedaría solo…todo por su culpa…por su egoísmo…su culpa…

" Yuki" se escuchó en la habitación, el escritor volvió la vista hacía la puerta donde estaba Mika, su hermana se veía realmente preocupada por el, entró y cerró la puerta.

" Eiri, deberías descansar, yo me quedo" dijo la mujer pero Yuki la volteo a ver como si hubiera dicho una abominación.

" quiero estar aquí cuando despierte" dijo el escritor que se dejo caer en el sofá, recargó su cabeza y se cubrió el rostro con una mano. " no puede hacerme esto" dijo para si mismo. Su hermana lo vio y le puso una mano en un hombro.

" se fuerte Eiri, puede ser que Shuichi…" comenzaba a decir cuando el escritor la silencio.

" no lo digas, el despertará" le dijo.

De pronto se escuchó que alguien tosía, Yuki abrió los ojos de inmediato y vio a Shuichi toser, estaba tosiendo pero también abría los ojos lentamente. El escritor se quedo pasmado mientras su hermana llamaba a un doctor que enseguida entró, y junto con una enfermera checaron al paciente.

" parece que lo consiguió" dijo el doctor que se volvió para ver a Yuki " el paciente Shindo parece querer despertar, todo va a estar bien" le dijo. Y entonces Yuki tomo la mano de Shuichi, había esperanza, Shuichi despertaría.

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

No podía ver bien, su mirada era borrosa y le costaba trabajo enfocar, sabía que había alguien cerca sentado en un pequeño sofá, silla o algo, pero no sabía bien quien era. Cuando por fin logró enfocar la vista vio que era nada menos que Yuki, sentado, estaba dormido y se le veía agotado, con grandes ojeras y un uniforme de paciente al igual que el. Intento moverse pero su cuerpo parecía no querer reaccionar aún. No recordaba mucho, lo único que sabía era que había enfermado por culpa de Yuki, hasta donde había llegado su egoísmo, pero no más, saliendo del hospital lo dejaría, sabía que era lo mejor para el.

Se despertó como si hubiera cometido un grave error al quedarse dormido, se tallo los ojos y al enfocar la cama de Shuichi lo vio, estaba despierto, analizando todo el cuarto y con una mirada algo confundida.

" pensé que nunca despertarías" dijo tomándole la mano, el pequeño cantante lo vio, pero algo no andaba bien, su mirada era fría, se soltó de su agarre y volteo el rostro. El escritor se puso de pie con algo de dificultad " llamaré a un doctor" le dijo al salir de la habitación. Tardó un momento en recuperarse de la impresión, nunca antes había recibido una mirada tan fría de su koi, le había dolido en el alma.

Los doctores lo llevaron de inmediato a realizarse las pruebas mientras el regresaba a su habitación, no hubiera querido pero Seguchi había insistido en que así debería de ser, y no pudo evitar dormir, estaba agotado.

Cuando despertó ya habían pasado horas desde que Shuichi había despertado, se sentó en su cama y vio a Mika sentada leyendo una revista .

" ¿Cómo esta?2 preguntó de inmediato. Mika lo vio y sonrió " bien, los doctores dicen que habrá algunos cuidados con su corazón y con algunas otras cosas pero que esta fuera de peligro, quieren mantenerlo en observación un día más". Yuki suspiro, estaba bien, Shuichi estaba bien.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

" Esta vez si nos diste un buen susto" dijo Hiro que estaba sentado en el sofá donde antes había estado Yuki.

" pensé en no regresar" dijo el pelirosa sinceramente. " no quería regresar" dijo haciendo que su amigo se estremeciera.

" Shu.." dijo con un nudo en la garganta sin saber que decir.

" pero lo hice, aunque… no recuerdo por que" dijo con una voz apagada

" deberías agradecer el estar vivo, habemos muchas personas que te esperamos, Fujisaki, K, Seguchi, tu familia y Yuki también…"

" mientes" dijo Shuichi algo enfadado. " por su culpa estoy aquí, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no me encuentran eh? ¡hubiera muerto y todo por su culpa!...el no piensa más que en si mismo… pero esto se acabó Hiro…ya no más" dijo el chico con lágrimas en los ojos. " me duele Hiro…" dijo intentando no llorar más.

" todo va a estar bien Shuichi, no tomes decisiones antes de tiempo" le dijo su amigo

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

El anochecer había llegado, todos se habían ido a descansar y se encontraba solo en su habitación, no podía dormir ya que la idea de dejar a su escritor preferido le dolía, no sabía si tendría el valor para hacerlo. En ese instante la puerta se abrió y fingió estar dormido. No quería charlar con nadie.

" ¿estas realmente dormido?" se escucho dentro de la habitación, el no contesto, sabía que era el. " si, claro que si, debes estar agotado" se contesto a si mismo el escritor. " creo que…así es más fácil hablar contigo" bromeo. " no sabes cuanto agradezco por que hayas vuelto, pensé que no despertarías…" decía el escritor. Shuichi se estremeció, la voz de Yuki se había quebrado hace unos momentos, le partía el corazón verlo así. " no se que hubiera hecho si por mi culpa hubieras….muerto, no hubiera podido con eso…no de nuevo" continuaba el escritor, " perdóname Shuichi" le dijo y después salió de la habitación.

" en verdad lo siente, Yuki, de verdad lo siente" se dijo a si mismo el cantante dibujando una sonrisa.

Por la mañana las cosas estaban listas para que Shuichi partiera, todos estaban ahí, incluso la prensa estaba presente, Shuichi sonrió levemente y saludo con la mano a los periodistas, Yuki estaba detrás, serio e inaccesible.

" tomas todas tus medicinas" le dijo Hiro a su amigo " y nada de fiestas por un tiempo"

" tómate un tiempo libre, hasta que te recuperes" le dijo Seguchi

"gracias, me cuidaré bien" dijo Shuichi sonriendo.

" vamonos" dijo el escritor, que salió del hospital primero que nadie, todos se extrañaban de su comportamiento, debería estar feliz por que Shuichi había sobrevivido, pero no era así, parecía tenso.

" si quieres puedes venir a mi casa Shuichi no parece que…" decía Hiro desconfiado del escritor.

" no te preocupes Hiro, tengo asuntos pendientes que arreglar con el" le dijo Shuichi sonriendo. Salió del hospital y subió al taxi que Yuki había conseguido, se despidió de todos con la mano y cerro la puerta del auto.

El trayecto fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente vieron por la ventana sin decirse nada, sin ninguna muestra de afecto.

Al llegar a su hogar, y cerrar la puerta, Shuichi sonrió, finalmente en casa. " ya extrañaba este lugar" dijo casi para si mismo.

" ¿tienes hambre?" preguntó de repente el escritor, sin verlo.

" no gracias Yuki, desayune antes de salir del hospital" contestó Shuichi sin entender realmente a su amante. " Yuki yo…

" entiendo si me quieres dejar" dijo de repente el escritor, aún sin enfrentarlo. " es lo más sensato después de lo que paso"

" Yuki" dijo Shuichi entendiendo lo que sucedía, Yuki estaba serio por que estaba casi seguro de que lo iba a dejar. " solo quiero decirte que acepto tus disculpas" dijo Shuichi haciendo que el escritor volteara a verlo sorprendido " ayer escuché todo" confesó el cantante acercándose a Yuki " no te voy a mentir, si pensé en dejarte, pero…pienso que otra oportunidad no esta mal ¿cierto?" le dijo sonriendo.

Inesperadamente Yuki se cubrió el rostro con su brazo y después abrazó a Shuichi, no dijo nada, solamente lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, absorbiendo su aroma, sintiendo como su corazón se tranquilizaba.

" nee Yuki…pero me vas a tener que compensar después eh?" le dijo Shuichi cuando se soltó, sonriendo, Yuki sonrió " todo lo que quieras" le dijo en un tono cariñoso mientras el cantante se metía a su cuarto cantando como siempre. El escritor sonrió para si mismo, había recibido otra oportunidad…no dejaría escapar estar vez… Miro por la ventana y vio la nieve caer… ahora todo estaba bien.

FIN.


End file.
